Die Kunst des Verführens
by luci de vamp
Summary: Eine Räuberbande in den Bergen, Edward als Anführer und ein einfacher Plan. Die drei bewusstlosen Mädchen schlicht und einfach verführen um an ihr Geld zu kommen! Doch ein Mädchen macht es Edward nicht leicht... Inhaltsangabe ist schlechter als die story
1. Eine göttliche Beute

**Hey, also das ist meine erste Story ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Falls ihr noch ein paar Fehler bemerkt tut es mir und meinem Beta (PrincessLille) leid, aber wir sind auch nur Menschen! So jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen des ersten Kapitels!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Kapitel 1: Eine Göttliche Beute

_Es ist wirklich lange her seitdem ich diese Räuberbande gegründet habe_ dachte ich als ich auf meinem Thron saß, welcher extra für den Anführer gemacht worden war. Er war bestrichen mit silberner Farbe und bemalt mit goldenen Mustern die Edelsteinen ähnelten. Um die Bedeutung und die Stärke dieses Thrones klar zu machen, musste der Anführer eines seiner Besitztümer, das zugleich seine Macht symbolisierte, am Sitz platzieren. Ich hatte das Fell eines Wolfs, den ich einmal auf der Jagd erlegt hatte, darauf gelegt. Es war ein bemerkenswerter Kampf muss ich sagen. Der Wolf war riesig und stark, jedoch war es nicht seine Kraft die ihn zum gefährlichsten Tier machte das ich je erlegt hatte, sondern seine Art anzugreifen. Es schien mir als ob er genau gewusst hatte was er machen sollte um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Irgendwie war es schon wirklich schade um den Wolf, denn er hätte ein gutes Haustier abgegeben, aber naja was soll's ich hatte besseres zu tun als irgendeinem einem Wolf nachzutrauen.

Als ich gerade mit meiner Arbeit anfangen wollte, traten meine Männer ein, die allesamt sehr muskulös waren. Der große mit den meisten Muskeln, Emmet, war der Mann meiner Schwester Rosalie. Er hatte dunkle Harre, fast schwarz, wenn man genauer hinsah erkannte man jedoch das seiner Harre ebenso wie seine Augen dunkelbraun waren. Er war meiner Meinung nach sehr kindisch aber ein exzellenter und leidenschaftlicher Kämpfer. Diese Leidenschaft gegenüber Kämpfen war auch der Grund warum gerade er meine rechte Hand war. Außerdem hatte er meine Schwester mit seiner Leidenschaft und Einstellung verändert. Rosalie war eine kühle Person und lachte sehr wenig. Natürlich liebte ich sie, sie war ja schließlich meine Schwester, und ich wusste auch, dass sie ihre Familie genauso liebte. Sie hätte alles getan um die Menschen zu beschützen die sie liebte aber sie zeigte ungern ihre Gefühle. Deswegen versuchte sie diese meistens hinter ihrer leicht arroganten und kühlen Art zu verstecken.

Der Mann mit den blonden Haaren und den blaue Augen hieß Jasper. Zwar war er nicht so muskulös wie Emmet, aber dafür überragte er ihn in seiner Größe. Jasper war eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil von Emmet. Er war sensible und versuchte meistens die Probleme mit Köpfchen anstatt mit Muskeln zu lösen, weshalb er ein guter Berater war. Uns verband mehr als Freundschaft, denn auch er hatte eine meiner Schwestern geheiratet, nämlich Alice. _Alice... eine kleine Nervensäge... wie konnte eine so kleine Person nur so nervig sein?_ dachte ich, das hatte ich noch nie verstanden. Sie hatte immer viel Energie und mochte es besonders gerne shoppen zu gehen. Sobald sie ein Opfer fand wurden es in eine Welt verschleppt in der es nur eines gab, shoppen. Ich hatte echt keine Idee wie Jasper das aushielt.

Neben Jasper stand noch Ben, ein guter Mann und ein treuer Freund. Sein Aussehen passte perfekt zu seinem Charakter. Mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und schwarzen Augen hätte man ihn glatt als unschuldig bezeichnet, aber ich wusste es besser. Und James, der letzte meiner Männer, war ein hinterhäliger Mann. Für ihn war alles nur ein verdammtes Spiel. Ihm war alles recht solange er seine Ziele erreichen konnte. Wenn man Ben als unschuldig bezeichnete dann war James einfach nur bösartig.

Erst nach kurze Zeit bemerkte ich, dass die Jungs, außer Jasper, jeweils ein Mädchen in den Arme trugen. Die Mädchen hatten Wanderschuhe an und Rücksäcke mit Sachen, die man fürs wandern benötigte, bei sich, die im Moment vor Jasper standen. Was mich vermuten ließ, dass es sich um Touristen handelte, die die berühmt berüchtigte frische Bergluft genießen wollten (viele Touristen kamen wegen des Rufes her. Daher hatten wir auch diesen Ort ausgewählt!). Jedoch war ich ein wenig überrascht, denn wir raubten zwar die Touristen aus aber noch nie hatten wir die Touristen selbst verschleppt.

Ich sah meine Männern fragend an. Schließlich schienten sie zu merken dass ich auf eine Antwort wartete und Jasper trat hervor.

"Das war nicht mein Idee, aber wir denken dass es sich bei denen hier nicht um normale Touristen handelt'', sagte Jasper gleichgültig.

Auch jetzt, nach seiner Erklärung sah ich immer noch keinen Sinn in der Anwesenheit der Mädchen, im Gegenteil, es verwirrte mich nur noch mehr. Ich drehte mein Kopf wieder zu den Mädchen und versuchte die Antwort in ihnen zu finden. Das Mädchen in James Armen hatte lange mahagonifarbendes Haar, welches in leichten Wellen über ihre Schultern fiel. Ihre Haut war makellos, glatt und so blass, dass man glatt durch sie hindurch sehen konnte. Ihr perfekter Körper hatte viele gefährliche Kurven, bei denen ich den Drang sie anzustarren unterdrücken musste. Sie war nicht nur heiß, nein sie war einer Göttin gleich.

Ich wand mein Blick von ihr ab, was mir sehr schwer fiel, und betrachtete die beiden anderen Mädchen. Das Mädchen in Ben's Armen hatte lange schwarze Haare. Sie hatte eine Brille auf den Nase und gehörte zu den typischen braven Mädchen während das andere den typischen Rebell repräsentierte. Sie hatte wilde rote Haare und wenig Sommersprosse im Gesicht. Sie waren hübsch aber nichts in Vergleich mit dem göttlichen Wesen, die mich so sehr verzaubert hatte.

Jedoch war mir aufgefallen, dass sie auch Ben und James gefielen. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen war nicht zu übersehen und das schockierte mich. Bei Ben konnte ich es noch verstehen aber James? James hatte sich doch noch nie so für eine Frau interessiert, er war ein Player und machte sich an alle ran. Jedoch sah er in dieser Rothaarigen etwas mehr als nur eine Frau, was mich verwirrte. Er hatte noch nie an Liebe geglaubt!!!

Ich ordnete meinen Gedanken und hob eine meiner Augenbrauen um ihnen zu signalisieren, dass ich immer noch auf eine Erklärung wartete. Diesmal trat mir Emmet gegenüber

''Sie sind unglaublich reich..''

''und?..'' unterbrach ich ihn

'' wir dachten wir könnten vielleicht durch sie an mehr Geld rankommen...'' beendete er seine Satz mit Stolz.

Typisch Emmet! Er dachte wohl sein Plan sei perfekt und wartete nur darauf wie wir ihm auf den Kopf klopften wie bei einem Hündchen. Ich dachte darüber nach ob ich das machen sollte. Entführung war selbst für ein Räuberbande sehr gefährlich, weil es so leicht schief gehen konnte.

'' was denkst du Jasper?'' fragte ich ihn ernst, damit er die Gefahr wahr nahm, die entstehen könnte wenn wir es durchzogen.

Er überlegte kurz '' wir könnten es anders machen... wir verführen sie ganz einfach, dann geben sie uns das Geld schon von alleine... Es wird ihnen sicher nichts ausmachen uns was zu geben, sie sind ja schließlich reich.''

Ich grinste breit bei dem Gedanken diese Göttin zu verführen, außerdem wenn sie es freiwillig machen dann konnte man es auch nicht als Entführung bezeichnen. Wodurch für uns keinerlei Gefahr bestand. Ich betrachtete die Gesichter meinen Männern aus meinen Augenwinkel und wußte, dass der Plan nicht nur mir gefiel sondern auch Ben und James. Emmet und Jasper hatten schließlich schon Frauen, deshalb war der Plan für sie nicht sonderlich interessant, aber für mich und die anderen beiden würde eine interessante Zeit anfangen...

* * *

**Das war das erste Kapitel. Ich bin gespannt wie ihr es fandet, also bitte bitte drückt doch auf dem kleinen Knopf dort unten und erzählt mir was ihr denkt!! REVIEW!!!  
**


	2. Eine Überraschung

**Kapitel 2:**

**Bella POV  
**

**Überall war grün. Es gab nur Bäume. Ich war allein, jedoch hatte ich keine Angst. Ich hörte etwas aber es war so weit weg. Es erinnerte mich an mein Lieblingslied " I see you " von Leona Lewis. Es kam näher und näher…**

**Als ich meine Augen öffnete erblickte ich mein großes Schlafzimmer. Ich lag in meinem warmen Bett und schaute verträumt. Noch immer hörte ich mein Lieblingslied, aber diesmal war es viel klarer. Warum konnte ich es noch immer hören? Da erst bemerkte ich, dass es von meinem Handy kam.**

**Ich nahm das Handy und fragte grob: "Wer ist da?". Keiner konnte mir Übel nehmen, dass ich so unfreundlich war. Ihr würdet auch nicht daran denken wenn jemand euch um Mittelnacht anrufen würde!!!**

**"Hey! Bella! Wie geht's? Ich bin´s, Victoria!" ****Was ich da hörte, vertrieb mein Verträumendheit und ließ mich klar und vorsichtig werden. " Mir geht´s gut. Danke der Nachfrage. Was gib´s?" **

**Da hörte ich sie lachen und ich konnte mir genau vorstellen wie sie ihren Mund zu einem riesigen Grinsen verzog und ihre Augen anfingen zu leuchten. Wie ich das hasste. Jedes Mal wenn Victoria anrief konnte nur was Schlechtes passieren. Nicht dass ihr denkt, ich mochte sie nicht, ich liebte sie. Sie war meine beste Freundin, nur sie hatte immer so viele wahnsinnige Einfälle. Manchmal konnte es spaßig sein aber manchmal auch peinlich. **

**" Vic, Ich bin eine alte Frau und kann keine weitere Abendteuer standhalten und vergib mir dass ich jetzt auflegen muss, aber Menschen wie ich brauchen ihren Schönheitsschlaf.", ich entfernte den Hörer von mein Ohr als sie plötzlich schrie: " Isabella Marie Swan!! Wage es nicht mich wegzudrücken. Du solltest wissen wie ich sein kann wenn ich etwas nicht bekomme was ich haben will!!!!!!!" **

**Bei der Erinnerung wie sie einen fertig machen konnte lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Sie konnte sich nicht nur gut ausdrücken sondern sie war auch was das körperliche anging gut. Sie war schließlich eine ausgebildete Kampfsportlerin in jeder Art. Und egal wie gern ich es getan hätte, ich konnte nicht gegen sie ankämpfen. Ich bin zwar auch eine Meisterin in allen Kampfsportarten aber ich wollte trotzdem eine Prügelei mit Victoria vermeiden, nicht dass ich Angst hatte aber ich war noch nie eine gewalttätige Person gewesen! Die Kampfsportarten hatte ich nur gelernt weil mein Vater mich dazu gezwungen hatte( natürlich nur mit den besten Absichten!!!!!). Er war der Meinung ich müsse mich gegen andere wehren können und dass ich auf alles vorbreitet sein sollte. Naja.. als die Tochter eines Mafia Bosses schwebte ich ständig im Lebensgefahr und damit war Selbstverteidigung eine Selbstverständlichkeit für mich geworden, aber ich benutzte die Gewalt wirklich ungern und meinen Freunden gegenüber natürlich noch weniger!!!!!!! Auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich mir um sie keine Sorgen machen musste, da sie alle ähnliche Familienhintergründe hatten, hätte ich das nie im Leben gemacht.**

**"Bella …. Bist du noch da?" fragte sie bedrohlich**

**"Ja. Ich bin noch dran. Also.. Was willst du?" fragte ich leicht gereizt und ungeduldig, ich war eben müde.**

"**Ich habe vor eine Wandertour zu machen!! Und du und Angela kommen mit mir!", sagte sie aufgeregt und ignorierte dabe meine leisen Proteste. Zu mindestens war Angela dabei, sie war eine sehr nette und fürsorgliche Person im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Personen die ich kannte~~( damit meinte ich Vic, diesen Wildfang!!!!). Sie ähnelte mir sehr. Wir gehörten zu der Gruppe Mensch, die lieber Zuhause blieb um ein paar schöne und ruhige Tage zu geniessen, als das Leben herauszufordern und nach Aufregungen zu jagen. **

**"Wo, Wann und Warum?", immer wieder dieselben Fragen aber ich musste es einfach wissen.  
"Morgen um 10 Uhr am Flughafen werden wir uns treffen und wir fliegen nach **** Berg.", dann fügte sie geheimnisvoll hinzu, "Und der Grund warum ich dahin will, bleibt noch geheim, aber keine Sorge! Du wirst es schon noch früh genug erfahren^^." **

**Ich hasste Überraschung und besonders die von Victoria, denn jedes Mal war die Überraschung mit einem Mann verbunden. Ich wusste was sie versuchte und wusste ihre Fürsorge zu schätzen aber langsam wurde es lästig. Sie dachte wohl ich fühlte mich einsam. Womit sie zum Teil Recht hatte. Viele Menschen trauten sich nicht im meine Nähe wegen meiner Herkunft oder versuchten bei mir zu landen nur um Mitglied meiner Familie zu werden. Niemandem hatte wirklich etwas an mir gelegen bis ich Victoria und Angela traf. Sie waren die einzigen, die mich jemals verstanden, weil sie dieselben Erfahrungen gemacht hatten. Sie hatten mich aus meiner Depression befreit und mich aufgenommen wie eine Schwester. Deshalb waren sie mir wichtig und ich würde dafür sorgen dass sie glücklich werden! Leider hatte Vic den selben Gedanke wie ich~~. Seitdem versuchte sie mich mit jemanden zu verkuppeln. Sie schien zu denken, dass ich die jeniger war, die die Männer nicht wollte. Aber im Wirklichkeit wollte ich einen Mann nur keiner hatte bis jetzt meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Dann ………**

**Nächster Tag: am Flughafen…**

"**Hey! Leute! Bereitet euch auf ein Abendteuer vor ^^!!!", brüllte sie, welches Angela und mich zu tot erschrak.  
"Vic, beruhige dich. Alle schauen uns schon an!", ermahnte ich sie leise damit nicht noch mehr Leute auf uns aufmerksam wurden aber es schien sie nicht zu stören. Also konnten Angela und ich nur den Kopf schütteln und warten bis sie sich abregte. **

**"Leute, Leute!!!! Seid Mal nicht so mies drauf ! Ich sage euch auch den Grund ^^", mit den Satz hatte sie meine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen was sie schon wieder plante und war wirklich überrascht, dass sie uns überhaupt was davon verriet. Vielleicht besaß sie doch so etwas wie ein Gewissen. **

"**Wir werden auf Räuber Jagt gehen!!!"**


	3. Review

_**Ich weiß nicht ob ich weiter schreiben soll.**_

_**Mit den Anzahl von Review, die ich bekommen habe, gehe ich davon mal aus dass meine Idee nicht gut ankommt. Also werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr weiter schreiben.**_

_**Falls ihr nicht damit einverstanden seid, dann schreibe mir ein Review.**_

_**Ps: Ich will niemand enttäuschen aber ich brauche echt mehr Reviews!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Spielen wir ein Spiel

**Also bevor ihr jetzt das 3. Kapitel lest wollte ich mich noch bei meinem lieben Beta PrincessLille bedanken, die es manchmal wirklich nicht leicht hat meine ganzen Fehler zu korrigieren!! Und dann möchte ich mich auhc noch bei zwei anderen bedanken, bei maggylynn und -x-PortmanAngel-x-!!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Kapitel 3:

"Was meinst du damit", fragte ich verwirrt.

"Sorry Ladys aber mehr erfahrt ihr nicht. Es soll ja noch spannend bleiben.", sagte sie voller Vorfreude. Was hatte sie nun schon wieder für ihre Opfer geplant (damit meinte ich Angela und mich)?! Ich hoffte nur, dass ich es überleben würde...

Nach 12 Stunden Flug landeten wir endlich. Ich hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass es so anstrengen sein konnte mit Vic in ein und demselben Flugzeug zu sitzen. Die 12 Stunden waren mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Und das meinte ich wörtlich! Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass ich sie noch nicht erwürgt hatte. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen uns mit einem Ausflug zu locken nur um uns dann unter die Nase zu reiben, dass unser Ziel ein Geheimnis bleiben würde. Auch ohne ihre Hilfe war ich schon kurz vorm platzen. Hätte sie nicht sofort aufgehört, als sie mein Gesicht sah, hätte sicherlich auf der Stelle eine Beerdigung statt gefunden, und zwar ihre. **Ich hasste Überraschungen! Checkte das denn niemand?!**

Nach einem kurzen Stopp bei dem Café, riefen wir ein Taxi und fuhren in Richtung Stadtzentrum wo wir uns unsere Wanderausrüstung besorgten. Danach fuhren wir an einem Fastfood-Restaurant vorbei und steckten uns (so wie Vic es uns gesagt hatte) soviel Essbares in unsere Rucksäcke wie wir nur konnten. Am Ende des Tages kamen wir an den ****Berg, welcher unser Hauptziel war. Es war inzwischen schon Spätnachmittag. Warum hatte ich nur so ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache? Ach ja, ich hatte dieses ungute Gefühl weil ich immer noch nicht wusste was genau Vic vor hatte!

"He Leute, wir sind da!", rief sie aufgeregt und zog uns wie zwei nasse Säcke hinter sich her, bis wir auf einer Lichtung waren. Sie war groß und wo man auch hinsah wuchsen verschiedene Wildblumen. Die Lichtstrahlen, die sich mühsam durch die Bäume, die die Lichtung umrandeten, durchkämpften, verteilten sich auf die Lichtung und verliehen ihr etwas zauberhaftes.

"Wow! Es ist wunderschön.", sagte ich überwältigt von der atemberaubenden Szene die vor mir lag. Egal was ich erwartet hatte, das hier übertraf alle meiner Erwartungen. Mittlerweile war ich ihr sogar dankbar, dass sie mich hier her geschleppt hatte. Es wäre eine Schande gewesen, so was zu verpassen. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise kam mir dieser Ort bekannte vor. Obwohl ich ganz sicher war, dass ich noch nie hier gewesen war. Ein Geräusch unterbrach meine Gedanken. Als ich mich umdrehte um zu sehen was es mit dem Geräusch auf sich hatte, erblickte ich Angela und Vic beim Auspacken. Sie hatten bereits die komplette Wanderausrüstung herrausgeholt und waren schon fast fertig mit dem Aufbauen der Zelte.

"Bella, ich muss mal kurz. Bin gleich wieder da. Während ich weg bin, kannst du schon mal das Essen herausholen.", sagte Vic laut beim Weggehen, ohne auch nur auf eine Antwort zu warten, die ihr signalisierte, dass ich sie gehört hatte.

"Wo bleibt sie denn?" fragte Angela irgendwann. Sie war sehr leicht zu beunruhigen was wohl darauf zurück zuführen war, dass sie eine sehr mütterliche Person war. Aber diesmal war ich auch ein bisschen besorgt. Warum brauchte sie solange? Es war schon fast 1 Stunden her seit sie weggegangen war. Da stimmte etwas nicht. Hatte sie uns etwa im Stich gelassen? Ich würde ihr das zu trauen aber warum sollte sie das tun?

"Ange..." brachte ich hervor als ich plötzlich von Vic, die aus den Bäume hervor trat, unterbrochen wurde.

"Hey, seid ihr schon fertig?"fragte sie gutgelaunt.

"Wo warst du?! Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!", schrie Angela laut als sei Vic ihr Kind, das zu spät nach Hause gekommen war und ihr nicht Bescheid gesagt hatte. Jedoch konnte man in ihrer Stimm neben der offensichtlichen Wut auch Erleichterung hören. Typisch.

"Ich habe mich nur noch kurz umgesehen.", grinste sie selbstgefällig ohne jede Reue. Aber mir kam der Gedanke, dass es sich nicht nur um einen Spaziergang gehandelt hatte, sie hatte bestimmt etwas vor... irgendetwas verheimlichte sie uns. Ich war mir sicher, dass es auch der Grund war warum wir ausgerechnet hierher kommen mussten.

"Und?", ich würde es herausfinden.

"Was?" fragte sie leicht verwirrt. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie nicht dass wir sie fragen würden.

" Ich meine,was hast du so alles gesehen?", ich war mir sicher Panik in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, aber sie war eine ausgezeichnete Schauspielerin. Die Panik war so schnell verschwunden, dass es mir vorkam als hätte ich mir sie nur eingebildet. Ha! Als ob ich das denken würde. Nein, ich kannte Vic. Ich wusste, dass sie was plante. Jeden anderen hätte sie damit verunsichert, aber nicht mich.

„Was gibt es sonst zu sehen? Natürlich die Landschaft! Die Bäume, die Blumen, die Vögel usw. Wie auch immer, können wir jetzt essen?! Ich bin am verhungern", damit hatte sie erfolgreich das Thema gewechselt. Ich würde trotzdem nicht locker lassen. Nachdem Essen war sie dran.

Puh! Ich war satt. Das Essen war zwar nicht so toll (es war schon kalt) aber allgemein war es eine schöne Art zu essen. Das würde ja wohl jeder sagen, der während des Essens so eine atemberaubende Landschaft genießen und sich dabei mit Freunde über den Alltag unterhalten konnte.

"Leute, es ist jetzt schon 19.00 Uhr und wir werden jetzt ein Spiel spielen^^. Es ist ganz einfach. Legt euch einfach hin, macht die Augen zu und bewegt euch nicht. Egal was ihr hört oder spürt. Wer sich bewegte, ohne mein Einverständnis, wird bestraft und zwar hart.", um diese Drohung zu unterstreichen, brach sie in ein böses Lachen aus, das, welches ich zugeben musste, ganze schön gruselig war.

"Ich will aber nicht." murmelte ich wie ein verängstigtes Kind.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaa, das war keine Bitte sondern ein Befehl" sagte sie voller Autorität. In solchen Situationen wusste ich ohne Zweifel, dass ich nichts anderes tun konnte als aufgeben. Obwohl ein gewisses Misstrauen in mir aufstieg, tat ich was sie verlangte. Mal sehen was sie vor hatte. Sie warnte uns noch ein letztes Mal mit ihrem tödlichen Blick bevor sie sich so wie wir hinlegte.

"Was ist das da vorne?", flüsterte jemand.

"Das ist ein Zelt auf..." antwortete jemand. Die Geräusch kam immer näher und näher bis ich was spürte. Jemand hatte mich bei den Schulter gepackt.

" Das sind ja drei Mädchen. Was machen sie hier?"fragte eine Männerstimme verwundert.

"Weiß nicht, aber schau mal was sie dabei haben. Sie wollten hier wohl zelten." sagte ein Anderer belustigt.

" Warum sollten sie das wollen?! Hier ist es gefährlich."

Was sollte das alles? Wer waren die Männern und was meinten sie mit gefährlich? Hatte Vic das geplant? Ich bekam echt Panik. Ich öffnete leicht ein Auge, aber ich konnte überhaupt nichts sehen. Aber ich wusste, dass Vic und Angela sich nicht bewegten hatten. Also blieb mir keine Wahl. Egal was hier vorging, ich musste durchhalten. Plötzlich hörte ich mehr Geräusche und dann merkte ich wie ich hochgehoben wurde.  
" Edward wird sich freuen." sagte einer der Männer fröhlich. Und das war das letzte was ich hörte in dieser Nacht.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit traten die Männern in ein Haus ein. Ich konnte die Lichter, die von den Lampen kamen auf meinen Augenlidern spüren. Dann hörte ich wie jemand eine Tür öffnete. Nach einer Weile hörte ich wie eine gleichgültige Männerstimme anfing zu sprechen.  
"Das war nicht mein Idee, aber wir denken dass es sich bei denen hier nicht um normale Touristen handelt.'', sagte er.


	5. Der Fremde Ein Engel?

Eine Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen. Mit geschlossenen Augen und voller Adrenalin versuchte ich so still wie nur eben möglich zu liegen, doch meine Aanspannung ließ mich leicht zittern. Ich wartete angespannt auf unser Urteil und hoffte, dass Gott mir bei stand, dass niemand die leichten Bewegungen meines Körpers, die ich nicht unterdrücken konnte, bemerken würde. Denn sonst stünden mir nicht nur diese unbekannte Räuber bevor, sondern auch mein schlimmster Albtraum. Victoria.

Nach wenigen Minuten, die mir jedoch wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, regte sich etwas. Ein Schatten kam näher und näher. Natürlich konnte ich nicht sicher sein, meine Augen waren ja schließlich geschlossen und somit sah ich diesen besagten Schatten auch nicht, ich spürte ihn nur. Ich hatte das Gefühl von dem Schatten ganuastens betrachtet zu werden. Eine Spannung durchfuhr mich plötzlich mit einer Intensität, die meine innere Welt auf den Kopf stellte. Ich war kurz davor meine Augen aufzuschlagen um die Quelle, der ich diese plötzliche Spannung verdankte, zu sehen. Hatte ich etwa in eine Steckdose gepackt? Oder hatten diese myseriösen Männer mich mit einem Aal gefoltern? So fühlte es sich aufjedenfall an.

Ich blinzelte leicht durch meine Augen und sah Licht, doch in genau diesem Moment erklang urplötzlich eine Stimme. Schnell schloss ich meine Augen wieder ganz und hoffte niemand hatte etwas bemerkt.

''Sie sind unglaublich reich. . '', sagte diese Person

''Und...?'' folgte eine Andere.

Diesmal erstarrte ich bei dem Klang der Stimme. Nicht wegen meiner Situation oder weil ich Angst vor den Fremden hatte, nein, ich erstarrte weil der Zauber, der in dieser Stimme mitschwang eine solch große Macht über mich hatte. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass einesolche Stimme existierte und schon gar nicht, dass sie einem Räuber gehörte. Nach dem was ich bis jetzt mitbekam, vermutete ich, dass es sich bei dem Besitzer dieser herlich klingenden Stimme um den Anführer dieser Räuberbande handelte.

"Wir dachten wir könnten vielleicht durch sie an mehr Geld rankommen…", beendete der Erste seinen Satz.

Ich hörte aufmerksam zu, um mitzubekommen was sie planten mit uns zu tun. Ich war zwar die Tochter eines Mafiabosses und, nicht dass ich damit angeben möchte ,hatte schon mehr als genug Entführungen durchlebt, aber diesesmal konnte ich mich einfach nicht beruhigen. Das lag wohl daran, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass Vic hinter all dem steckte und das wiederum würde bedeuten, dass ich es ausschließlcih ihr zu verdanken hatte, dass ich diese zauberhafte Stimme jemals gehört hatte und ihren Besitzer früher oder später kennenlernen würde.

''Was denkst du Jasper?'', fragte die verführerische Stimme wieder. Ich bemerkte sofort die Autorität, die in ihr mitschwang. Sie war stark genug um jeden Zweifel und jeden Ungehorsam zunichte zu machen. Nur ein Mann, der zahlenreiche Erfahrungen und Erkenntnisse besaß, konnte solchen Druck ausüben. Eigentlich gehörte so etwas typisch für einen älteren Mann, jedoch wusste ich es besser. Ich war mir sicher, dass es sich bei diesem Mann nict um einen alten und weisen Mann handelte der nur noch wenige Jahre zu leben hatte, diese Stimme war die Stimme eines jungen Mannes, vielleicht war er so alt wie ich oder ein paar Jahre älter aber definitiv jung, was mich ungemein erleichterte. Schon alleine der Gedanke ich an einen alten Mann ranzuschmeißen war einfach nur ekelhaft... iihhh... wie war ich bloß auf den Gedanken gekommen?! Ich hatte ihn noch nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen und schon kamen mir jedemenge solcher Gedanken. Ich dachte wie er mich um den Verstand bringen würde, gott er müsste mich nicht einmal berühren um es zu tun...

"Wir könnten es anders machen... wir verführen sie ganz einfach, dann geben sie uns das Geld schon von alleine... Es wird ihnen sicher nichts ausmachen uns was zu geben, sie sind ja schließlich reich."

Da schlug mein Herz sofort schneller, sie wollten uns verführen... meine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, war das jetzt etwas gutes oder etwas schlechtes? Die Spannung in meinem Körper stieg rapide an, es wurde immer schwerer ruhig liegen zu bleiben, ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten.

Das Gefühl gierig betrachtete zu werden, ließ mich eine Gänsehaut bekommen. Ich hörte wie sich langsam Schritte näherten, irgendjemand kam direkt auf mich zu. Schritt. Schritt. Schritt. Er kam näher und näher. Er stand jetzt genau vor mir. Plötzlich spürte ich wie mich zwei starke Hände, aus den Armen die mich festhielten, befreiten. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zusagen nahm er mich in seine Arme. Ich konnte seine durchtrainierte und harte Brust spühren. Diese Berührung ließ mich fantasieren wie er wohl aussehen würde, er war stark, er musste stark sein wenn er mich hochheben konnte un wenn er ein solches Sixpack hatte. Ich konnte ihn vor meinem inneren Auge sehen, er war unglaublich gut aussehend, seine Bauchmuskeln klar definiert, man konnte sie selbst durch sein Oberteil noch gut erkennen, er war einfach... atemberaubend.

Ich wünschte, ich konnte sein Gesicht sehen; Diesen Fremden mit meinen Augen betrachten und mir jedes noch so kleine Detail einprägen. In seinen Armen fühlte ich mich gebogen und sicher, obwohl ich das eigentlich nicht sollte. Mein Kopf wiederspricht meinem Körper, natürlich war ich mir auf der einen Seite meines Zustands bewusst und ich nahm es auch Ernst, aber anderseits konnte ich mir nicht helfen, ich musste mich einfach sicher in seiner Gegenwart fühlen. Ich meine, man lernt ja schließlich nicht jeden Tag einen so verführerisch gut aussehenden Fremden mit einer Stimme, die sogar Engel eifersüchtig machen würde, kennen und wird auch noch sofort von ihm getragen. Mir konnte keiner verübeln das ich so empfand! Ich war schließlich auch nur eine Frau. Vielleicht hatte ich niemanden den ich liebte, aber das hieß doch nicht ich dürfte keine Spaß haben. Schritt. Schritt. Schritt. Schritt. Ich fragte mich was er wohl gerade an mir betratete. Schritt. Schritt. Schritt. Ich hörte ihn eine Tür öffnen, er trug mich hinaus aus dem Raum, dann hörte ich ein Klicken, er musste die Tür leise hinter uns geschlossen haben. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb er stehen. Langsam beugte er sich nach vorn und lockerte seinen Griff. Ich spürte wie er mich auf etwas weiches, was ich vermutete ein Bett war, legte. Was hatte er vor? Natürlich wusste ich über seinen Plan Bescheid, jedoch konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass mein Herz erneut begann zu rasen. Ich spürte eine gewisse Wärme als er mir näher kam und da war sie plötzlich, eine Berührung an der Wange. Zwar war es nur eine flüchtige Berührung aber sie reichte sie aus um etwas in mir zu entfachen, seine Berührung durchdrang meine Haut im Bruchteil einer Sekunde und mir wurde Heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Dann war es weg und ich hörte Schritte. War jemand gekommen? War er gegangen? Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber trotzdem riskierte ich mit leicht geöffneten Augen einem Blick auf meine Umgebung. Niemand war in Sichtweite, nach ein paar Mal blinzeln um mich an das grelle Licht zu gewöhnen öffnete ich meine Augen schließlich ganz. Ich sah mich im raum um und war beeindruckt, ich war in einem großen und hellen Zimmer mit einem riesigen Fenster. Durch die Fenster konnte man die Schönheit der Berge bewundern. Es war wirklich wunderschön! Im Zimmer waren nur wenige Möbel vorhandeln, dennoch wirkte es nicht leer. Alles war ordentlich platziert, es erweckte den Anschein als gehörten die Möbel genau so angeordnet. Um erlich zu sein ich konnte es mir nicht anders vorstellen. Die Wände waren mit silberner Farbe angestrichen und wurden von einem einzigen goldenen Streifen, welche durch den Mittelpunkt des Raumes verlief, durchtrennt. Allgemein wirkte es nicht zu extravagant, es vermittelte eine angenehme Wirkung. Ich war wie gelähmt als mir etwas schockierendes bewusst wurde. Es war ein Zimmer für sehr, sehr junge Männer. Ich würde nicht einmal Männer sagen sondern ehr Jungs! Teenagers! Aber das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!!! Wie konnte ein 17 oder vielleicht 18 Jähriger eine Bande, wie diese, anführen? Nun wusste ich nicht mehr wie ich ihn mir vorstellen sollte. ER war ein ausgezeichneter Anführer und ein Mann mit sinnlichem Körper und einer Stimme, die sich jede Frau bei einem Mann wünschte, jedoch war ER nur ein Teenager, ein Junge der nichts erlebt und gesehen hatte. Ich kannte viele solche Exemplare und konnte mir IHN nicht als solches vorstellen.

Wieder Hörte ich Schritte näher kommen. Schritt. Schritt. ER kam näher und näher. Jetzt stand er genau vor der Tür und öffnete sie langsam. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was sollte ich machen?! Was sollte ich machen?! Er öffnete die Tür nun ganz. Blitzschnell legte ich mich wieder hin und achtete dabei genau darauf, dass ich so lag wie er mich hingelegt hatte, dann tat ich so als hätte er mich geweckt als er das Zimmer betrat. Mir fielen die Augen aus dem Kopf als ich ihn endlich sah. Das war doch kein Junge! Ein Engel stand mir gegenüber mit einem leichten Lächeln um die Mundwinkel herum. Er hatte Bronzefarbenes Haar, das im Sonnenlicht die Farbe zu Gold wechselte, ein Gesicht, welches einem griechischen Gott gehörte und ein Körper besser als der eines Supermodels. Ich vermutete, dass er etwa 1,78 Meter groß war und dass er in etwa das Alter eines Highschoolschülers hatte. Seine Körper versteifte sich als ihm mein Blick auffiel. Er fühlte sich unwohl unter meinem prüfenden Blick, unterzog mich aber zu meinem Unbehagen demselben Blick. Er schien geschockt zu sein und starrte mich, wie ich fand, viel zu lang an, was mir zuerst nicht auffiel. Erst nach dem ich mir seine Gestalt endlich eingeprägt hatte, merkte ich die Spannung in der Luft. Als sei die Spannung, welche sich zuvor noch in mir befanden hatte, herausgelassen worden. Sie pulsierte im ganze Raum und Ich hätte mich nicht gewundert wenn auf einmal, wegen der Überladung, das komplette Gebäude in die Luft gesprungen wäre. Gespannt wartete ich darauf wieder die Stimme zu hören, da ich wusste er würde jeden Moment anfangen zu reden. Er schien meine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn als ich den Gedanke zu Ende gebracht hatte öffnete er seinen Mund "Mein Name ist Edward. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen."

" Wo bin ich" fragte ich verwirrt obwohl ich genau wusste wo ich mich befand.

"In mein Zimmer natürlich" sagte er belustigt.

"Ich meine, wie bin ich her gekommen" fragte ich leicht verärgert. Wie konnte er es wagen so tun als wäre nichts passiert und als wäre es ganz normal eine Fremde in seinem eigenen Zimmer zu sehen. Natürlich wusste ich es besser, aber ich dachte mir, ein bisschen Sicherheit könne er mir schon geben. Was hätten anderen Mädchen gedacht wenn sie in einem fremden Zimmer aufwachen würden und einen Fremden vor sich haben würden. Mir gefielen diese Gedanken gar nicht.

" Das ist eine lange Geschichte" antwortete er gelassen. Sein Gesicht dagegen verriet so viel, man konnte Vorfreude und Aufregung erkennen, irgendwie machte es mich schon ganz paranoid. Wenn ich ehrlich war, dann verspürte ich sogar Angst. Nicht seinetwegen sondern meinetwegen.

* * *

**Sorry dass diesmal so lange gedauert hat, aber leider hatte ich in letzte Zeit echt viel zu tun. Ich verspreche euch, dass ich für nächste Kapitel nicht mehr so lang brauche. Viel Spass noch mit dem Kapitel. Hoffe ich bekomme wieder Reviews dafür!**


	6. Verführung ohne Ende!

_"Das ist eine lange Geschichte", antwortete er gelassen. Sein Gesicht dagegen verriet so viel, man konnte Vorfreude und Aufregung erkennen, irgendwie machte es mich schon ganz paranoid. Wenn ich ehrlich war, dann verspürte ich sogar Angst. Nicht seinetwegen sondern meinetwegen._

Eine lange Geschichte? Wie konnte der Grund weshalb ich hier war eine lange Geschichte sein? Ich musterte ihn genau, warum war dort Vorfreude in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, oder war es Aufregung? Ich wusste es nicht so genau, aber was ich ganz genau wusste, war, dass ich fast vor Neugierde gestorben wäre. Warum war ich bloß hier?_  
_

"Ich habe Zeit... also kannst du mir bitte mal erklären warum ich hier, in deinem Zimmer, auf deinem Bett liege?", sagte ich so gelassen wie möglich. Mal gucken was er sich so ausgedacht hatte.

"Heute Abend hatte ich mich für einen Spaziergang im Wald entschieden, aber mittendrin kam ich an eurem Lager vorbei und wunderte mich, welcher Trottel mitten in einem Wald voller Raubtiere zelten würde.", irgendwie schien ihn der Gedanke von Campern in mitten von wilden tieren zu belustigen und auch wenn mir jemand das Gegenteil gesagt hätte, ich war mir mehr als sicher, dass das Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht noch größer wurde. Schade, dass es nicht sein komplettes Gesicht zeriss, dann hätte ich ihn wenigstens nicht mehr ansehen müssen.

Wie konnte er uns nur als Trottel bezeichnen? Hatte er nicht gerade gesagt er habe einen Spanziergang in diesem Gebiet gemacht? Wer war hier wohl der Trottel? Er war arrogant, überheblich, selbstverliebt, und überhaupt, was bildete er sich überhaupt ein? Dachte er etwa er sei der Größte? Denn da musste ich ihn enttäuschen, das war er definitiv nicht!Na warte dem würde ich es zeigen, wenn ich mit ihm fertig war würde er lauthals nach seiner Mami rufen. Dann würde selbst dieser Trottel erkennen, dass gutes Aussehen nicht alles war.

"Und genau in diesem Moment hörte ich ein Geräusch hinter einem Baum in der Nähe. Es klang nach einer Art Knurren, wie ein Bär oder so was in der Art, und da bekam ich Panik. Also nahm ich mein Gewehr und erschoss das Tier damit. Leider wart ihr nicht aufgewacht und ich musste euch weg schaffen... Deshalb habe ich dann meine Kumpel gerufen und euch mitgenommen." beendete er den Satz mit Stolz. Ich keuchte, nicht etwa weil ich ihm diesen absurden Quatsch abkaufte, eigentlich hatte ich mehr aus Empörung gekeucht, aber aus irgendeinem mir unbekannten Grund sah er mein Keuchen als Ermutigung und als beweis dafür, dass ich ihm den Quatsch abkaufte, an.

Mit was für Idioten lebte er denn zusammen?! Ich schätze mal seine sogenannte Kumpel warne allesamt dümmer als Toastbrot... was für eine billige und primitive Ausrede war das denn? Selbst ein drei jähriges Kind hätte gemerkt, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Aber dennoch lächelte ich ihn an und ließ ihn in dem Glauben, dass ich überhaupt keinen IQ besaß, dann trat ich näher an ihn heran, bis ich genau vor ihn stand. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten uns von einander und ich spürte seine Körperwärme. Verführerisch lächelnd stellte ich mich auf meine Zehenspitzen damit mein Mund direkt an seinem Ohr war. Mit meiner rauen, aber dennoch verführerischen und lassiv klingenden Stimme hauchte ich nur ein Wort, "Bastard"

Das Nächste was ich hörte war sein Schrei, als meine Faust direkt in sein Gesicht traf. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerz, mein Glück, denn so ergriff ich meine Chance und rannte so schnell ich nur konnte aus dem Raum hinaus. Doch obwohl ich dadurch einen gewissen Vorsprung hatte, war ich eindeutig im Nachteil, denn schnell viel mir wieder ein, dass ich weder eine Ahnung hatte wo ich war noch kannte ich mich hier aus. So würde es nicht lange dauern bis er mich eingeholt hätte. Also brauchte ich ganz dringend einen Plan. Ich rannte an ein paar Türen vorbei, bis ich zu einem Raum ohne Tür kam. Ich vermutete, dass es sich um die Küche oder das Wohnzimmer handelte. Wie es das Schicksal so wollte, war es die Küche, hier würde ich alles finden, was ich benötigen würde, also machte ich mich sofort an die Arbeit.

Während ich die "Überraschung" für ihn vorbereitete, konnte ich mir bildlich vorstellen, was für ein Gesicht er machen würde, sobald er merken würde was ich getan hatte. Ohja, ich konnte schon seher seher böse sein. Das böse Kichern, das man normalerweise von Hexen aus schlechten Hollywood Filmen kannte, erinnerte mich daran, dass es ja eigentlich total untypisch für mich war, so böse zu sein und jemanden zu verarschen. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich extra für ihn eine Ausnahme machen konnte.

Nachdem ich meine Falle aufgestellt hatte, wartete ich aufgeregt auf meine Beute, die langsam aber sicher näher kam. Aus der Richtung aus der ich eben noch hergerannt war hörte ich ihn nun langsam näher kommen, Schritt, Schritt, Schritt, er wurde immer schneller aber trotzdem hatte ich das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass er außer Atem war.

Ich wunderte mich wirklich, warum er es so eilig hatte. Er wusste doch ganz genau, dass ich sowieso nicht von hier weg konnte. Jedenfalls nicht ohne meine Freunde. Ein Geräusch lenkte mich von meinen Gedanken ab und ich schaute schnell in die richtung aus der es gekommen war. Er hatte das Geräusch verursacht, denn anscheinend hatte er die Falle ausgelöst. Wo man auch hinsah, man sah nur Mehl, der gesamte Boden war mit einer Mehlschicht bedeckt, und mittendrin lag er, mein gut aussehender Entführer. Er war bewusstlos, meine Falle hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, das parallel zum Boden gespannte Seil hatte so wie ich es mir erhofft hatte den großen dicken schweren Mehlsack den ich an der Decke befestigt hatte, hinunterfallen lassen. Allem Anschein nach war er darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen und hatte ihm auch nicht ausweichen können. Der Sack war mitten auf seinem hübschen Gesicht gelandet.

Obwohl ich gewusst hatte, dass der Sack seinen Job gut machen würde und ihn umhauen würde, hatte ich trotzdem noch einen Metallkochtopf eingesteckt, also nur für den Fall, dass er doch noch nicht am Boden lag... aber ich hatte wohl Glück gehabt und musste den Topf nicht benutzen. Natürlich hatte ich drauf geachtet, dass der Sack nicht zu schwer war, schließlich sollte er ihn nur bewusstlos schlagen und nicht sofort ein Treffen mit dem Teufel einbringen. Sein Verhalten war natürlich nicht wirklich nett, aber hassen tat ich ihn nicht und außerdem wäre es doch schade um sein gutes Aussehen gewesen... So ein Gesicht sah man nicht jeden Tag.

Ich ließ mich noch eine Weile von seinem bewusstlosen Ich verführen, bevor ich ihn packte und ihn in einem Wandschrank versteckte. Ich hoffte inständig, dass ihn keiner finden würde, bevor ich wusste, was ich mit ihn anstellen sollte. Ich musste jetzt meine Freunde finden und unbedingt wissen, was Vics Ziel war. Ich war nicht naiv genug um zu glauben, dass sie keine Hintergedanken dabei hatte.

"Jaaa!" schrie sie. Schokiert hob ich meinen Kopf. Dabei dachte ich angestrengt nach ob ich es mir eingebildet hatte oder ob sie wirklich in der Nähe war. Ohne einen Moment länger zu warten, rannte ich los, um meine Zweifel zu bestätigen. Da sah ich sie, sie schien aufgeregt zu sein und stand in einer Art Kampfposition ein paar Meter von mir entfernt. Scheinbar hatte sie mich noch nicht entdeckt, denn sie schaute überhaupt nicht in meine Richtung, sie schaute jemanden oder etwas das ihr gegenüber stand an. Erst jetzt entdeckte ich, dass vor ihr noch jemand stand, den ich nicht kannte, ein etwa 1.80 Meter großer Mann mit blonden Haaren. Er hatte ein T-Shirt an, das in etwa das Rot con Vics Haaren hatt, und eine verblichene Jeans, die ihm an der Hüfte hing. Das T-Shirt war nicht sehr lang und bei jeder Bewegung sah man seinen nackten Bauch. Und was für einen Bauch, ohne Zweifel war dieser Typ durchtrainiert. ich hatte noch nie ein solches Six-Pack gesehen, es war unbeschreiblich! Und nur so nebenbei gemerkt, auch der Rest seines Körpers war nicht schlecht anzusehen, ja man konnte dagen er war echt gutaussehend.

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass er trotz Vics Angriff noch stand, ließ mich schließen, dass er wirklich stark zu sein schien. Da musste man beeindruckt sein. Er hatte sicher mal Kampfsport betrieben, sonst wäre er nie im Stande gewesen, Vic zu abwehren. Was mich so richtig verwirrte war der Gesichtausdruck der Beiden, ich war mir sicher, dass sie sich gerade in einem Kampf befanden, jedoch sah ich Freude und Zufriedenheit auf ihren Gesichtern, so als gingen sie gerade ihrem Hobby nach. Nicht dass ich je wissen würde was in Vics Kopf vorging, aber es war klar wie viel Spaß sie im Moment hatte. Außerdem bemerkte ich ein merkwürdiges Leuchten, das ich noch nie gesehen hatte, in ihre Augen. Dasselbe sah ich auch in den Augen dieses Mannes. Der Kampf wurde heftiger mit der Zeit. Als Vic kräftig auf seine Hüfte zielte, wehrte er sie mit Leichtigkeit ab. Dadurch kam er ihr näher und blockierte ihre Arme mit einer Hand. Als ich dachte, er würde es ihr jetzt geben, überraschte er mich, indem er sie zu sich zog und sie in den Arm nahm. Vic versuchte noch immer sich zu befreien, aber der Mann hielt sie noch fester.

Ohne jede Vorwarnung presste er seine Lippen auf ihre. Jedoch achtete er darauf, dass es keine Fluchmöglichkeit für sie gab. Vic gab überraschend schnell auf und machte willig mit. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich perfekt mit einander. Was mit einem Kampf begann, endete in einem sinnlichen Tanz ihrer Zungen. Ich wusste schon immer, dass Vic auf wilde Kerle stand, aber wie konnte sie sich vergnügen, obwohl sie wusste, dass wir vielleicht in der Gefahr waren. Ich beobachtete die beiden weiter und dachte mir sie würden nach dem Kuss zu sich kommen. Aber ehr das Gegenteil war der Fall, sie begannen einander auszuziehen. Ich drehte mein Gesicht weg und wusste ganz genau wie rot meine Wangen in dem Moment waren. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass sie bald fertig sein würden, denn inen ganzen Tag warten bis sie sich ausgetobt haben konnte ich sicherlich nicht. Zusätzlich befürchtete ich, dass der Typ im Wandschrank aufwachen würde.

Also musste ich jetzt nach Angela suchen. Hoffentlich würde ich sie nicht unter denselben Umständen wie Vic treffen, denn sonst würde ich echte Probleme haben. Heimlich wunderte ich mich darüber, ob die Kerle dieser Bande alle so gut aussahen. Warum machten sie überhaupt einen auf Räuber? Sie konnten genauso gut als Supermodels arbeiten, besonders der, der zurzeit im Wandschrank steckte! Ein Engel war er. Vielleicht sollte ich doch länger bleiben?!


	7. noch nie war ich so oft unmächtig

Edward POV

Wo bin ich? Langsam bekam ich Panik. Ich war umhüllt von Dunkelheit und es gab keinen Hinweis wie ich hier gelandet war. Das einzige was ich neben meiner Verwirrung und Panik spürte, war der Schmerz in meinem Gesicht, was mich noch mehr verwirrte. Langsam streckte ich meine Hände aus, in der Hoffnung etwas zu ertasten, das mir meinen Aufenthaltsort verriet. Vor mir war eine Wand aus Metall und neben mir befanden sich mehrere Flaschen aus Plastik sowie einige Stäbe aus Holz. Die Flaschen waren mit der Wand verbunden, während die Stäbe lose an den Wänden, welche mich umgaben, lehnten. Also ordnete ich noch mal alles was ich jetzt herausgefunden hatte bis ich zu einem Schluss kam. Ich war mir jetzt sicher, dass ich nämlich keine Ahnung hatte wo ich war und wie ich heraus kommen sollte. Aus Frustration lehnte ich mich zurück ohne nachzudenken und prompt stieß ich durch meinen unbedachten Akt mehrere Stäbe um. Sie gaben laute Geräusche von sich als ob sie mir sagen wollte, dass sie erfolgreich gefallen waren. Da ich mich in einem kleinen Raum befand, der kaum genug Platz für eine zweite Person bot, wurden die Geräusche um ein vielfaches verstärkt. Diese Tatsache führte dazu, dass ich schon bald Kopfschmerzen bekam. Ich fasste mir an meinen Kopf, wobei ich noch mehr Stäbe umstieß, was wiederum zu weiteren lauten Geräuschen führten, von denen meine Kopfschmerzen noch schlimmer wurden. Als ich schon dachte, ich würde hier drin einen grausamen Tod erleiden, stieß ein von mir umgestoßener Stab, gegen die Metallwand, welche sich daraufhin öffnete. Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass ich nicht eingeschlossen gewesen war. Wer auch immer das getan hatte, hatte wohl nicht aufgepasst. Das grelle Licht blendete mich, deshalb hielt ich mir meine Augen zu, während ich aus meiner Hölle heraustrat. Nach einer Weile, als ich das Gefühl hatte meine Augen könnten dem Licht standhalten, entfernte ich meine Hände um meine Umgebung zu betrachten. Ich hatte eine Art Paralleluniversum mit verschiedenen Folterkammern erwartet, denn schließlich hatte ich schon eine hinter mir. Ich wunderte mich insgeheim, wie mir das hatte passieren können, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass ich derjenige war, der jemanden entführt hatte und nicht ungekehrt. Als ich dann schließlich meine Umgebung sah, wären mir beinahe die Augen herausgefallen. UNGLAUBLICH! Ich verzog mein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse bei dem Anblick, der sich mir bot. Vor mir lag meine stink normale Küche! Und als ich mich umdrehte, enthüllte ich die wahre Identität meiner Folterkammer; ein Wandschrank mit Besen und Reinigungsmittel, die, dank mir, kreuz und quer auf dem Boden lagen. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich, jedoch hatte mein Körper mitbekommen was ich getan hatte und natürlich reagierte er unmenschlich schnell. Er pumpte jede Menge Blut in meine Wangen und freute sich über die sich in meinem Gesicht ausbreitende Hitze. Auch ohne Spiegel wusste ich wie rot ich geworden war. Ich knurrte meinen Körper an, um zu protestieren. Doch wie sollte es auch anders sein, er ließ es sich natürlich nicht gefallen. Er ließ meine Wangen nur noch mehr glühen und schob mir einen 'Du bist ein Idiot' Gedanken unter.

Ich fühlte mich von jedem verarscht und glaubt mir, es war kein Genuss. Langsam aber sicher kehrte mein Gedächtnis wieder. Zwar hatte ich weiterhin noch Kopfschmerzen, aber trotzdem wusste ich wem ich das alles zu verdanken hatte. Es war Emmett! Es musste einfach Emmett sein! Nur er würde solche Falle bauen, aus demselben Grund aus dem er auch andere Streiche gemacht hatte. Ihm war so was von langweilig, das sagte er jedenfalls andauernd, und es sollte sehr spaßig sein uns zu ärgern. OH..DAS WÜRDE IHM NOCH LEID TUN! Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und ging schnell aus der Küche. Ich würde mich später mit ihm befassen, schließlich war da noch dieses Mädchen, das gefunden werden musste. Eine solche Herausforderung hatte ich schon lang nicht mehr und ich würde siegen; schwor ich mir heimlich.

Ein Geräusch lenkte mich von meinem Vorhaben ab und machte mich neugierig. Es klang nach dem Stöhnen einer Frau und dabei war auch noch ein leise Knurren zu hören. Mein Herz schlug vor Freude einen Salto als ich das Bild vor meinem inneren Auge sah. Faszinierend und doch zugleich auch abstoßend als mir der Gedanke kam, dass es sich vielleicht um meine Göttin handelte. Diese Vorstellung verpasste mir einen Schlag in die Magengegend und ich spürte wie die Wund in mir größer und größer wurde. Wenn jemand es wagte sie anzufassen, dann würde ich ihn in tausend Stücke reißen. Niemand, außer natürlich mir, hatte das Recht ihre zarte und glatte Haut zu berühren. Obwohl wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, hatten nicht mal Recht sie überhaupt anzusehen. Ich ordnete kurz meine Gedanken um einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Leider war meine Wut schon außer Kontrolle, also rannte ich los ohne auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden. Ich näherte mich der Quelle und stellte fest, dass das Geräusch aus einem Zimmer kam. Mit einer unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit trat ich die Tür ein. Als ich mich im Zimmer umsah, sahen mich zwei erstarrte Gestalten an. James, der halb nackt unter der Frau mit den roten Haaren vergraben war und sie, komplett unbekleidet. Ihre Beine hatte sie um die Hüfte von James geschlungen. Wir starrten uns noch drei Minuten lang an, bis einer von uns endlich den Schock überwunden hatte. Dann hörte ich James fluchen und das typische Geschrei einer Frau. Obwohl ich sie hörte nahm ich sie nicht wirklich wahr. Ich starrte die beiden weiter an bis die Frau mich schließlich ansprach.

"Bist du fertig oder sollen wir dir Platz machen?", zischte sie mit einem giftigen Blick in meine Richtung.

"Hau jetzt ab, Edward. Du bist zwar mein Anführer und Kumpel, aber so eng sind wir auch nicht befreundet.", James knurrte die Sätze, um ihnen Druck zu verleihen.

Ich dagegen wusste immer noch nicht was ich machen sollte, also blieb ich da stehen wo ich war. Nicht dass ich da bleiben wollte, es war eher so, dass ich meinen Körper keinen Millimeter bewegen konnte, so als sei ich festgefroren. Allem Anschein nach merkten sie, dass ich mich nicht bewegen würde, also zogen sie sich blitzschnell an und gingen an mir vorbei.

"Jetzt hast du genug Platz für dich. TUT UNS LEID, DICH GESTÖRT ZU HABEN!", sagte sie sarkastisch ohne mich auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Das letzte was ich hörte, war das Knallen der Tür hinter den beiden, denn schon wieder verschwand alles um mich herum und ich wurde ohnmächstig; nur dieses Mal war es aus Scham und nicht weil ich in eine Falle getappt war. Wie ein nasser Sack klappte ich zusammen und lag flach auf dem Boden mit meinem Gesicht nach unten. AUA! Das war mein letzter Gedanke.

* * *

**Ich werde mein nächste Kapitel erst veröffentlichen wenn ich 15 Reviews erhalte!**


	8. Ich bin verwirrt!

EPOV

Langsam erlangte ich mein Bewusstsein wieder. Unter mir spürte ich etwas Weiches und von oben kam ein Licht das mich blendete mich. Ich versuchte meine Augen aufzumachen, als ich sie einen schlitzbreit öffnete, tauchte ein Schatten über mir auf. Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich musste mehrmals blinzeln bis ich schlussendlich den Schatten identifizieren konnte. Es war das Mädchen mit dem engelsgleichen Gesicht. Ihr Gesicht war mir zugewandt und sie schaute mich mit ihren großen unschuldigen braune Augen besorgte an. Ich konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht von ihr lösen und so starrte ich sie an ohne auch nur einen einzigen Muskel meines Körpers zu bewegen. Sie schaute mich noch besorgter an wobei mir ihre Augen für einen Moment verrieten, dass sie von Schuldgefühlen geplagt wurde. Mein Gehirn war noch zu angeschlagen um richtig zu verstehen, warum sie sich schuldig fühlte. Während ich noch nachdachte, kam sie noch näher und strich langsam und unsicher mit ihren Fingern über mein Gesicht Ich war so sehr von ihrer Berührung verzaubert, dass sich mein Gehirn komplett abschaltete. Ohne es zu bemerken, bewegte ich mich automatisch in ihre Richtung, in der Hoffnung ihr nahe zu sein. Unsere Lippen waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt als sie den Augenkontakt durch mehrfaches Blinzeln unterbrach. Rasch beugte sie sich nach hinten um Luft zwischen uns zu bringen. Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille. Vielleicht erwartete sie, dass ich zuerst anfing zu reden, aber ich wusste doch nicht was ich sagen sollte. Immer noch verwirrt durch den schnellen Umgebungswechsel, fragte ich das, was mir zuerst in den Sinn kam.  
"Was ist passiert?"  
Doch statt mir zu antworten, fing sie an zu kichern. Ich sah sie vollkommen verwirrt an, was war nur so lustig? Ich vertsnd gar nichts mehr und kam mir vor wie der letzte Vollidiot. Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich, ich hatte genau diese Situation schon mal erlebt nur irgendwie waren damals die Rollen vertauscht... Aber trotzdem wollte ich wissen was los war, denn ich war immer noch verwirrt. Als sie schließlich zu bemerken schien, dass ich nicht lachte und sie verwirrt ansah klärte sie mich schließlcih auf.  
"Du lagst bewusstlos in einem Zimmer neben der Küche als ich ankam", sagte sie als befürchtete sie ich hätte mein Gedächnis verloren.  
"Du warst sehr bleich im Gesicht und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, ob du irgendwie verletzt bist. Also habe ich dich wieder in dein Zimmer geschleppt und mich um dich gekümmert", fuhr sie langsam fort, dann machte sie eine kleine Pause.  
"Ich habe versucht jemanden zu finden der dir helfen kann. Aber ich kenne mich hier nicht aus…", flüsterte sie beschämt und wurde rot. Sie schaute mir nicht in die Augen, sie sah einfach nur zu Boden. Ich bekam sofort Gewissensbisse. Da saß sie neben mir und kümmerte sich liebevoll um mich, während ich Pläne schmiedete um sie rum zu bekommen. Wie mies war ich denn? Aber auch wenn sich meine Gefühle widersprachen hatte ich nicht vor sie gehen zu lassen. Eiskalt ignorierte ich mein Gewissen und suchte nach einer Ausrede, sodass sie hier bleiben würde. Ich brauchte mehr Zeit!

BPOV

Ich war richtig schockiert als ich ihn fand. Ruhig und bleich lag er allein in dem Zimmer. Zwar wusste ich nicht wie er dorthin gelangt war, aber ich musste ihm sofort helfen. Ich fürchtete, dass ich ihn vielleicht schwer verletzt hatte ohne es zu wissen. Ich meinte, wer würde denn einfach so umkippen? Am Anfang war ich in Panik, da ich nicht wusste was ich unternehmen sollte oder wo ich Hilfe bekommen konnte, schließlich kannte ich mich nicht aus. Also schleppte ich ihn wieder in sein Zimmer, sodass er zumindest einen guten Platz zum liegen hatte. Ich hoffte inständig, dass er nicht so schlimm dran war wie es aussah. Das Schuldgefühl übermannte mich ohne jene Gnade und es tat irgendwie auch Weh, ihn so zu sehen. Ich wollte nicht wissen, woher ich das Gefühl hatte und wollte sicher nicht näher drauf eingehen, solange er mich noch brauchte. Als ich neben ihm saß, überlegte ich wie es weiter gehen sollte. Ich musste von hier weg aber ich konnte das doch nicht alleine gehen, da ich Angela und Vic nicht im Stich lassen konnte. Wenn ich doch gewusst hätte wo sie jetzt steckten! Nachdem die Suche nach Angela erfolglos war, war ich zurück gekehrt um zumindest Vic bei mir zu haben wenn ich ging, aber statt sie zu finden lag ER vor mir. Ich war versunken in meine Gedanke als ich eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel war nahm. Er hatte sich bewegt! Ich beugte mich zu ihm, um sicher zu stellen, dass ich mir seine Bewegung nicht eingebildet hatte. Kurz drauf öffnete er seine Augen. Ich freute mich so sehr, dass ich mich automatisch noch mehr nach vorne beugte, sodass unsere Gesichter sich fast berührten. Er schien überrascht zu sein, denn seine Augen weiteten sich für einen Augenblick. Aber trotzdem saß er nur da und starrte mich unbewegt an. Meine Sorgen kehrten wieder zurück. Hatte ich ihn etwa dumm geschlagen? Ich strich vorsichtig mit meine Finger an seinem Gesicht entlang, wobei ich ihm in seine Augen schaute, um eine Reaktion aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Diese dunkelgrünen Augen fesselten mich so sehr, dass ich nicht bemerkte wie er immer näher kam.

Sofort ich ich zurück, was kaum möglich war.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er ernst.

Dieser Satz brachte mich wieder in die Realität zurück. Ich kicherte nervös und erzählte ihm alles. Dabei vermied ich es tunlichst ihm in seine Augen zu sehen. Ich wusste, dass er mich anstarrte und dass meine Wangen rot anliefen. Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas und ich konnte sehen, dass er in Gedanken war. Mein nächster Satz überraschte sogar mich

"Ich werde solange bleiben bis dir wieder gut geht.", meine Augen weiteten sich und er musste den Ausdruck im meinem Gesicht gesehen haben, um zu wissen, dass ich genauso geschockt war wie er. Jedoch schien er glücklich mit meiner Aussage zu sein, denn er flüsterte mir einen Dank zu bevor er in einen tiefen Schlaf versank. Aber sicher konnte ich nicht sein, da seine Mundwinkel leicht zuckten, so als müsste er ein Grinsen zurück halten. Ich dachte es war ein guter Ausgang ohne zu wissen, warum ich es gut fand. Das war vielleicht eine gute Abwechselung.

* * *

**Ich werde wohl niemals Reviews bekommen...**


	9. Hilfe! Alice hat ein Plan!

VictoriaPOV

Das ist einfach perfekt! Dachte ich die ganze Zeit über. Als meine lang nicht mehr gesehene Freundin mich anrief, hatte ich nicht erwartet, dass sie mir so ein Geschenk machen würde.

Man bekam nämlich nicht jeden Tag ein Mann von solch hoher Qualität geschenkt. Und dabei half ich nicht nur meiner Freundinnen sondern ich konnte mir selbst auch ein bisschen Spaß verschaffen. Natürlich hatte ich Bells und Angela nichts erzählt. Und das war einfach genial von mir gewesen, denn dadurch wurde die Sache erst richtig spannend. Ich war mir so sicher, dass dieser Ausflug sich gelohnt hat und nachdem ich James gesehen hatte, war ich mir vollends sicher, besser ging es nicht mehr. Ich hatte einen wilde Abend mit James gehabt und fühlte mich überhaupt nicht schuldig, dass Bells und Angela immer noch keine Ahnung davon hatten und sich, wie ich sie kannte, Sorgen machten. Ich und James waren richtig zur Sache gegangen als dieser Bengel einplatzte. Wie war es möglich, dass ER der Anführer war? Auch wenn er der Bruder meiner lang nicht mehr gesehenen Freundin war, regte er mich tierisch auf durch sein Einplatzen. Ich zog James hinter mir her und verließ das Zimmer ohne auch nur einen weiteren Blick an ihn zu verschwenden. Dann fragte ich James einige Fragen über die Bande.  
"James, wie viel seid ihr in eurer Bande und gibt es eigentlich auch Frauen bei euch?", ich ließ mir nicht anmerken, wie sehr es mich interessierte. Ich wollte wissen, ob James noch Andere hat bzw. ob es eine mögliche Rivalin gab...

James schien mich zu durchschauen und grinste mich an

"wir sind zu 5 und unser Anführer hat noch zwei Schwester."

Ich hob meine Brauen bei dem Wort "Schwester"; also fuhr er fort "Sie sind beide verheiratet."

Ich bekam jetzt echt Panik. Ich wusste, dass eine davon meine Freundin war und dass sie mit einem Anderen zusammen war, aber was war mit der Anderen? James sah meinen Gesichtausdruck und hielt mich in seinem Arm.

"ich bin nicht verheiratet", hauchte er mir zu. Dabei bekam ich eine Gänsehaut und freute mich über seine Aussage.

Verführerisch fragte ich ihn: "Wirst du mir folgen?",er grinste wieder und sagte: "Wohin du willst."

Lasst die Party beginnen, dachte ich noch bevor wir in einen leeren Raum gingen, Und nur nebenbei dachte ich auch an meinem Plan, der Bells und Angela zum Bleib überreden konnte, aber das konnte ich verschieben bis ich sie wieder sah, denn im Moment zählten nur noch James und ich.

AngelaPOV

WO BIN ICH GELANDET? fragte ich mich immer wieder und wieder in meinen Gedanken, dabei vergas ich die Person neben mir. Er redete nicht und bewegte sich auch nicht, so als sei er erstarrt, er mit seinen Augen jedoch verfolgte er jede einzelne meiner Bewegungen mit einem verträumten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Ich wollte zwar nicht unhöflich sein, aber das war mir ein bisschen unheimlich, so wie er mich anstarrte.

"Kannst du was sagen!", schrie ich ihn an.

Sofort fühlte ich mich schuldig. Wie konnte ich den armen Mann nur so anschreien, obwohl er nichts getan hatte. Ich musste wirklich Panik haben, aber trotzdem war es einfach mies von mir.

"Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen um meine Freundinnen und bin selber auch ein bisschen verwirrt wegen der Situation.", sagte ich sanft und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Nicht dass ich ihn wieder ausversehen anschrie. Er lächelte mich an und strich leicht mit seiner Hand meine Haare glatt

"Ich weiß.", sagte er," Mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles ist in Ordnung.", hauchte er leicht.

Ich wusste nicht wie er das schaffte, aber mit diesen paar Sätzen, entspannte ich mich und war erleichtert. Das war einfach unmöglich. Ich vertraute auf seine Worte obwohl ich ihn nicht kannte.

"Wie heißt du?", fragte ich schüchtern.

"Ich bin Ben", sagte er knapp.

Hatte er etwa keinen Nachnamen? Oder wollte er ihn mir nur nicht sagen? Während ich nachdachte und unentschlossen war, schwiegen wir beide.

"ah...", kam aus meinem Mund und damit war unser Gespräch beendet. Obwohl keiner von uns wieder versuchte ein Gespräch anzufangen, war die Stille nicht unangenehm, es war natürlich und wir sahen uns einfach gegenseitig in die Augen und waren neugierig auf einander.

EdwardPOV

Das war einfach köstlich. Sie war einverstanden hier zu bleiben ohne dass ich mir eine Ausrede suchen musste.

"Wie heißt du?", fragte ich aufgeregt.

Vielleicht sollte ich meine Aufregung verstecken, denn sie wirkte verwirrt durch meine Reaktionen, aber trotzdem antwortete sie langsam: "Isabella Swan. Aber alle nenne mich Bella."

Bella, wie passend. Sie war schön und faszinierend. Aber ihr Nachname kam mir bekannt vor. Wo hatte ich ihn bloß schon mal gehört? Sie kam wieder näher und ich vergaß augenblicklich meinen Verdacht.

"Also...", begann sie, "fühlst du dich besser oder brauchst du fachliche Hilfe?"

Sie schien ratlos zu sein und wusste nicht was sie jetzt machen sollte, deshalb errötete sie bei ihrem kläglichen Versuch ein Gespräch zu führen. Wie konnte man nur so süß sein?

"Nein, solange du da bist, brauche ich nichts anderes.", hauchte ich und sie wurde noch röter, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. Ich hob meine Hand um ihr Gesicht zu berühren. Als meine Finger ihre Wange trafen, fühlte ich eine Wärme, die ich nicht beschreiben konnte, und die inzwischen bekannte Elekzität, welch mich jedesmal wie ein Blitz traf. Warum...? fragte ich mich immer und immer wieder. Sie war so anders. Ich war ihr gegenüber anders und ich konnte und wollte nichts daran ändern. Ich musste mich erstmal wieder beruhigen; also schaute ich aus dem Fenster. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass es Morgen war. Ich drehte meinen Kopf wieder zu ihr.

"Hast du Hunger?"

Sie sah mich irritiert an. Scheinbar hatte auch sie nicht gemerkt, dass es Morgen war.

Also sagte ich: "Es ist schon Morgen. Willst du kein Frühstück?"

Endlich schien sie zu begreifen, denn sie antwortete knapp und leise mit einem "Ja". Ich erhob mich vom Bett ohne jegliche Übelkeit zu spüren (also nahm ich an, dass es mir wohl wieder gut ging) und führte sie aus meinem Zimmer zu unserem Essenssaal. Die Anderen, sowie die beiden anderen Mädchen, saßen bereits da und erwarteten uns. Sie schienen entspannt und schon vertraut mit der Situation zu sein.

Alle grüßten uns als sie uns sahen und die beiden Mädchen schienen froh zu sein Bella wieder zu sehen. Sie gingen sofort hinter mir auf sie zu und gaben ihr jeweils eine Unarmung. Irgendwie beneidete ich sie. Ich wollte Bella auch ohne Zurückhaltung berühren. Dann sah ich etwas, was ich nicht erwartet hatte, sie zog ihren Mund zu einem bezaubenden und natürlichen Lächeln. Das war das erstmal, dass ich sie so richtig lächeln sah und ich mochte es sehr. Automatisch breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht ebenfalls ein Lächeln aus, das ich nicht verbergen konnte. Ich fühlte Blicke auf mir und wusste nur zu gut wer mich anstarrte.

Alice!

AlicePOV

Ich wusste, dass es eine gute Entscheidung war. Aber ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Edward so schnell eine Reaktion zeigen würde. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm wenden als ich sein Lächeln sah. Da war etwas besonderes an diesem Lächeln. Er sah so glücklich aus und ich würde ihn glücklich machen solange ich eine Chance dazu hatte. Das Mädchen und mein lieber Bruder gehörten für mich schon praktisch zusammen. Niemand entkam mir, Alice Mason. Ich sah kurz Vic an und sie erwiderte meinen Blick mit einem Grisen ihrerseits. Wir waren Partner in dieser Sache und wir hatten schon einen Plan. Unwillkürlich hoben sich meine Mundwinkel zu einem Grinse. Sofort bekam Edward seinen typischen Terror Gesichtsausdruck. Er kannte mich nur zu gut, dachte ich als sich mein Grinsen noch vergrößerte.

"Edward Mason, genieße so viel wie du noch kannst, aber die Hölle wartete schon auf dich." flüsterte ich ihm zu ohne gehört zu werden.


	10. Autor note: Wichtig!

Ich werde für eine Weile nicht mehr schreiben, da ich keine Computer zur Verfügung habe.

Aber trotzdem habe ich eine neue Story für euch. Ich hoffe, dass ihr Spaß daran habt.


	11. Wir gehen shoppen

_"__Edward Mason, genie__ß__e so viel wie du noch kannst, aber die H__ö__lle wartete schon auf _dich." Flüsterte ich ihm zu ohne gehört zu werden.

AlicePOV

Ich sah wie Vic Bella zur Seite nahm und ihr unsere kleine ausgedachte Geschichte erzählte. Und ich sah wie Edward neugierig in ihre Richtung schaute ohne zu wissen， was wirklich vorging. Also ergriff ich die Chance und nahm Edward zur Seite. " Edward, wie war dein Nacht?" fragte ich ihn unschuldig. Er beäugte mich vorsichtig und sprach mit Bedacht:" Gut..." Er wartete auf meine Reaktion und ich zeigte ihm ein großes Lächeln, welches ihn ein bisschen irritierte. Ich lächelte ihn weiter an und fragte plötzlich:" Kann ich die Mädels zum Shoppen mitnehmen?" Dabei öffnete ich meine Augen ganz groß und starrte ihn mit eine bittenden Ausdruck direkt in die Augen. Und er reagierte genau wie ich es geplant habe. Seine Anspannung ließ nach und auf seinem Gesicht war kein Verdacht mehr zu finden. "Solange sie damit einverstanden sind, ist es für mich auch in Ordnung " sagte er mit Gelassenheit. Ich muss sagen, dass mein Bruder manchmal echt naiv ist. Wie konnte er überhaupt glauben, dass ich nichts im Schilde führte? Aber egal. Solange mein Plan aufging, war seine Naivität eher zu meinem Vorteil. Fröhlich ging ich zurück auf meinen Platz und wartete auf Vic. Ich hoffte, dass sie Bella und Angela überredet hatte, hier zu bleiben. Genau im diese Moment kam Vic herüber und gab mir einen alles-klar Blick. Innerlich hüpfte ich vor Freude, aber nach außen war ich ruhig wie immer, sodass keine merkte, dass mein Plan in diesen Moment angefangen hatte! Jasper neigte seinen Kopf und flüsterte in mein Ohr:" Ich hoffe, dass es klappt. Sonst wirst du echt Ärger bekommen und das nicht nur von deinem lieben Bruder. " Ich schauderte leicht, zeigte ihm mein bösestes Lächeln und flüsterte zurück:" Du hast wohl vergessen, wer ich bin! Keiner kann mich aufhalten, wenn ich einen Plan habe. Und meine Pläne sind immer brillant. Also mach dir keine Sorgen." " Aber...", fing er an und ich unterbrachte ihn:" Jasper! Du willst doch, dass mein Bruder endlich ein Mädchen findet, das zu ihm passt. Und jetzt haben wir eins vor uns. Warum sollen wir warten und die Chance nicht nutzen? Sie ist perfekt und das sollst du wissen, nachdem du das Gesicht meines Bruders gesehen hast." Er schaute noch mal meinen Bruder an, der gerade heimlich Bella anstarrte und zog mich in seine Arme. Damit wusste ich, dass ich gewonnen habe.

BellaPOV

Ich verzog mein Gesicht zum einen Grimasse, als ich hörte, was Vic zu sagen hatte. Wie konnte sie uns so im Stich lassen? Aber was konnte ich jetzt schon dagegen machen? Allein nach Hause fliegen und meine Freunde hier lassen mit eine Bande Räuber, die zwar wie Models aussahen, aber immer noch ein Gefahr darstellten? Das kam jedenfalls nicht in Frage. Also hatte ich keine Wahl. Was mich jetzt wirklich überraschte, war die Reaktion von Angela. Sie hat keinen Protest gegenüber Vic gezeigt und sie schien außerdem ziemlich erfreut zu sein, hier zu bleiben. Ich meine, von Vic hatte ich so was schon erwartet, aber von Angela war es ein Schock fürs Leben. Sie war doch die, die sich immer am meisten Sorgen machte und auf einmal war sie damit einverstanden, mit Räubern zusammen zu wohnen? Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Oder war das auch von Vic geplant? Aber wie hat sie dann Angela überredet? Und warum dachte ich ganze Zeit an Edward? Kann mir jemand erklären, was wirklich vorging?

AlicePOV

Als ich Bella sah, eilte ich zu ihr: " Hi. Ich bin Alice. Ich bin die Schwester von Edward! " sagte ich aufgeregt und gab ihr eine dicke Umarmung. Bella schien überrascht von meinem Verhalten zu sein, denn sie verspannte sich und zeigte ein leicht geschocktes und irritiertes Gesicht, welches ich echt komisch fand. "Hi, Alice ", sagte sie verkrampfte und ihre Wange färbten sich rot wie zwei reife Äpfel.

Sie ist so süß!

Ich schaute meinen Bruder aus dem Augenwinkel an und war mir sicher, dass er genau denselben Gedanke im Kopf hatte. Und auf einmal leckte er sich die Lippen als wollte er Bella auffressen. Jeder andere hätte sich Sorgen gemacht, was mein Bruder das arme Mädchen antun würde, aber nicht ich. Ich wusste, dass er Bella nicht mit Gewalt drängen würde. Ich empfand im Moment nur Schadenfreude. Endlich musste er auch mal lernen, was Geduld bedeutet. "Bella, gehst du mit mir shoppen? Es wird sicher toll. In der Nähe gibt es ein großes Einkaufszentrum. Man braucht nur eine Stunde mit dem Auto bis dahin. " Während ich sie fragte, zeigte ich ihr einen unschuldigen Blick, der mich noch nie im Stich gelassen hat. "Ich weiß n…" Vic platzte plötzlich herein und unterbrach Bella mit einem aufgeregten Aufschrei, der mich und Bella fast zu Tode erschreckte. Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir und ergriff die Chance bevor Bella wiedersprechen konnte. "Das ist echt toll! Lass uns sofort fahren. Wir werden so viele neue Sachen kaufen und wir werden sicher viel Spaß haben. " Ich drehte mich um und sprach die Jungs mit eine fragende Ausdruck an " Wollt ihr uns begleiten?" Emmett antwortete zuerst:" Nein, danke. Ich will nicht den ganzen Tag mit Mädchen herumhängen und eure ach so tolle Sachen tragen. " Ein Augenblick später gab Rose ihn eine dicke Kopfnuss und durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem Todesblick. Ich muss schon sagen, dass Rose ganz schön beängstigend sein kann. Man soll sich lieber nicht mit ihr anlegen. Versöhnend sprach Emmett" Rosie, ich habe dich natürlich nicht gemeint. Die Zeit mit dir ist immer wunderbar; haha. ", lachte er verkrampft und entfernte sich dabei vorsichtig von Rose, bevor er noch ein Kopfnuss bekam." Und du? ", fragte ich Edward und ignorierte den Trottel, der Emmett heißt. Aber statt auf eine Antwort zu warten, sagte ich einfach" Du willst sicher nicht mit kommen. Du hasst das doch an meisten. Also das ist jetzt geklärt. Die Jungs bleiben zu Hause und wir Mädels gehen shoppen. Ich werde mein Auto nehmen. " Mit diese Satz wussten alle, dass es schon zu spät für Einwände war. Also stimmten sie mir schweigend zu. Ich gab, bevor ich losging, Jasper einen Kuss auf den Mund und er wünschte mir flüsternd viel Erfolg. Ich grinste innerlich und mit siegessicherem Lächeln sagte ich leise aber selbstsicher:

**"Ich werde erfolgreich sein.****"**


End file.
